First Time
by dibs4ever
Summary: DickBabs one-shot about their first time "Making Love" being that they are childhood friends who grew up fighting crime side by side, I imagine it being awkward mixed with passion filled. This story isn't smut but it is fluff


**Just a sweet little one-shot please leave a review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

How did it turn into this? Wasn't it just yesterday that they had met? He was a newly orphaned 8-year-old and she was the 9-year-old police commissioners' daughter who Bruce invited over to help tutor his new ward so that he was caught up in school.

Or wasn't it not all that long ago that they were young teenagers running across rooftops as Batgirl and Robin. Him cackling as he raced her across the skyline while she reprehended him. It was also during this time that they started kissing. It wasn't anything serious just a couple little sweet pecks here and there. They excused it as it just being how their friendship was. They definitely were different than everyone else. Who else their age went to school during the day, came home and quickly did their homework, went to a secret cave where they worked with other young heroes then went out dressed in spandex at night to fight crime. Only to go home get 5 hours of sleep (if they were lucky) then go to school the next morning as if nothing had happened.

Then when they were 16 and 17 he got in a big fight with Bruce and left. She was devastated he was her best friend. He started his own team of crimefighters. Took on a new hero name and began dating a beautiful alien princess. During the almost 2 years that he was gone, she didn't sit around and mope though. She helped train the new Robin Jason Todd, became really involved with helping "The Team" and even found a love of her own in the young cop Jason Bard, they dated for 18 months. After Jason Todd was killed she broke it off. It wasn't long after that, that Dick returned newly single as well.

He had been gone for 2 years, his return he said was something to do with helping Batman, but she knew he must have gotten word about Jason's (Todd) death and wanted to come to be with the family during what he knew was a tough time.

Anyways, it had been almost a year since his return. He was now 18 (almost 19) and she was 20. He was the leader of The Team now, under his new name Nightwing. His name wasn't the only thing that had changed in the two years of his absence, he had grown into a fine-looking man. Their friendship seemingly picked up right where it left of….and then some. There was this _tension_ that had been building up between them ever since his return.

Which lead them to how she had gotten to where they were now. It started off innocently enough. She had come by his apartment in Bludhaven to go over some reports with him about the younger Team members training progress, which he had put her in charge of.

When she was getting ready to leave, he was assisting her in putting her winter coat on (a gesture Alfred had engraved in him) and it somehow resulted to him giving her a goodbye peck on the lips. Which resulted in them making out, at one point she must have wrapped her legs around him. It's not till she is lying back in his bed and feels his lips on her neck that her common-sense kicks in

"Dick," She says softly

"Mm mph" Dick mumbles as his lips go lower and lower down her neck. She gasps then grabs his hair pulling his head up "Dick" she repeats, changing her tone so that he can see she wants to talk.

"Yeah?" he said his voice sounding raspy

She licked her lips, he looked good right now with his hair falling lightly in his face as he looked down at her. Supporting his weight on his elbows "What are you thinking right now?"

"Umm, I'm not sure how I should answer that" he paused his eyes gazing up and down her body beneath him "What are you thinking right now?" he asked

Barbara shrugged "I don't know, just that we've been friends since we were kids and now—"

"We're about to make love?" Dick smirked leaning down and nuzzling her neck

Barbara let out a groan when he nibbled lightly at her neck "But that's just it—–" she said grabbing his bare arms

He sighed and lifted his head back up "Babs if you don't want to do this- "

Barbara shook her head "No I want to—" she reached up running her fingers through his hair "I really want to" she looked him over hungerly. She pulled him to her pressing a hard kiss to his lip. Things began to heat up again, this time resulting in them both discarding of their shirts. Dick's face was progressing toward her breasts when she pushed his face up again "Its just what if this changes things? I love our friendship"

Dick shook his head reaching up brushing a stray hair out of her face "I won't let that happen, Babs"

"You're the leader of the team, technically you're my boss. This is a big no no" she attempted to convince herself out loud

Dick smirked, "I know, don't tell anyone but you're my favorite" he pressed their foreheads together and booped her nose.

Barbara reached up running her fingers through his hair along his neck and down his back while he traced her hips with his fingers. "I love you so much" she whispered

They both smiled just enjoying feeling each other's touch for a moment. "Do you trust me Barbara Gordon" he whispered softly giving her a sweet Eskimo kiss

Barbara nodded "Always" she whispered before pressing the back of his head crashing his lips onto hers. She breathed in his scent "I'm ready, fly me to the moon, Dick Grayson."

A devilish smirk spread across his face as he hooked an arm around her bare waist "With pleasure"


End file.
